Dukun Hidan
by Dobi Aburame
Summary: Hidan adalah seorang dukun di akatsuki,yang jampe jampenya selalu manjur, gimanakah ceritanya?


**Disclaimer : Naruto dan seisinya hanya milik nyai masashi**

**Genre : Humor**

**Rating : K**

**Warning : ooc, typo, gaje, abal, alay, DILARANG NAKSIR SAMA AUTHOR**

Suatu hari hiduplah dukun bernama Hidan, dia tinggal di organisasi sangat rahasia bernama akatsuki, ini dia ceritanya.

"woy Hidan, gw pengen tau sape sih yang bakalan nikah ma gw" kata Pein si leader yang sangat tergila-gila dengan Konan

"kalo ramalan dewa jashin gw, lu nikah sama Kakuzu" jawab Hidan sepertinya terpaksa

"yang bener woy?" katanya dengan serius

"bener, sumpah demi kolor dewa jashin" kata Hidan kulitnya tiba tiba berubah jadi item,tidak tau kenapa yang pasti dia telah dikutuk oleh dewa jashin

"lama lama gw shira tensei lu" kata Yahiko *karena dia terkejut bakal nikah sama kang korup, jadi perchingnya karatan dimakan usia*

"eh, tadi gw cuma bercanda. Gak bakalan lah orang ganteng kaya lu nikah sama kang korup" kata hidan nyerah *hah ganteng?mitamit*

"jadi gimana?" tanya Pein udah agak sabaran

"LU NIKAH MA KONAN!" jawab dengan paksa hidan *kalau gak di paksa bakalan di shinra tense-in Pein*

"thank you" sesaat Pein pergi lewat gorong-gorong.

Setelah berapa jam kemudian datang lah DJ alias dewa Jashin

"WAHAI ANAKKU HIDAN KENAPA KAU BOHONG KEPADA TEMAN MU?" tanya dewa jashin yang lagi duduk di sebelah kiri Hidan

"anakku, anakku, ye... sape lu, gw gak punya ortu seburuk lu keles. Mingir lu, gw lagi ngelas sabit gue" jawab hidan sambil mengusir dewa jashin dari comberan

"sialan gw diusir, dasar durhaka" dewa jashin pun kecewa dengan kelakuan umat sesatnya

"sape tu?, buruk banget mukanya. Yang pasti gak mungkin Danzo, gw geli liat mukanya kaya t*i ikan nya Kisame" batin Hidan yang sangat membantinkan dirinya. Setelah 10000 jam selesai Hidan pun kembali ke mejanya dukunnya, tiba tiba dateng Konan

"eh ada Konan, tumben ke tempat gw,ada apa?" tanya lemah syahwat eh lembut si penganut jashin yang pernah membunuh Asuma sih guru pacarnya Temari, dan berabad-abad setelah kematian Asuma, tiba-tiba Asuma hidup lagi tapi mati lagi karena kan gak bisa bernapas di bawah tanah, trus juga petinya tebel 9 kali lipat itu bermaksud supaya gak ada yang menculik mayat Asuma siapa lagi kalo bokan kang korup si Kakuzu

"UDEH JANGAN BANYAK BASA BASI. LU APAIN PEIN AMPE KAYA GINI?" tanya Konan langsung memperlihatkan si Pein yang kaya orang mabok terus dikutuk dewa jashin jadi mirip Baki dicampur Danzo

"Konan... you're my mine" kata Pein

Konan langsung muntah tetapi Hidan telah menyiapkan kantong muntah milik bersama/? yang warnanya biru abis nyolong dirumah Kakuzu kemaren

"kan gini, Pein tadi tanya siapa yang nikah sama dia, nah gw jawab dia bakal nikah ama Kakuzu si tukang korup, terus dia gak terima, dari pada gw di shinra tensei mending gw jawab boong" kata Hidan tanpa dosa

"POKONYA GW GAK TERIMA, LU BALIKIN SI PEIN" Konan langsung kasih deathglare paling absurdnya

"weskeweskeweske, ayogoyangdumangbiarhati senangpikiranpuntenanggalaumakingarang" kata Hidan gak jelas

BYUR

Hidan pun sembur Pein yang gayanya udah macem sakaratul maut

"WOY BAU APA NIH, CELANA LU LUPA LU BERSIHIN YE" tiba tiba Pein pun sadar

"sori leader, gw sembur muka lu" kata Hidan

"WOY, BAU JIGONG LU KAYA CELANA SIH KISAME YANG GAK DI CUCI BERPULUH PULUH TAHUN" Pein pun mau getok pala Hidan pake baskom yang isinya kemenyan yang sudah layu bahkan yang udah menjadi sampah

"kok lu tau?" tanya Hidan berubah jadi Madara yang di pierching ama Pein waktu pas tk

"lu ngintip ya?" Konan pun menambahkan

"gw kan pernah lewat di kamarnya, terus gw nyium bau ikan busuk ternyata dari kamar Kisame" jawab Pein ngawur

"siapa?" tanya Konan

"Kisame" jawab pein polos

"yang nanya?" kata Konan dan Hidan

"anjir terkutuk kalian" Pein siap-siap shinra tense-in Hidan dan Konan. Baik tinggalkan mereka bertiga.

Keesokan harinya...

Tiba tiba dateng tetanga Hidan yang bekerja di DPR yaitu Kakuzu

"Hidan, gw mau ngomong ama lu dong" kata Kakuzu sambil duduk di kursi yang digotong ama author

"apa?" tanya Hidan sambil menabur kemenyan di kepala Kakuzu

"apa-apaan nih? tamu kok di gini in sih?" kata Kakuzu membuang kemenyan yang segunung di kepalanya

"kata emak, tamu harus di tabur kemenyan" jawab polos Hidan

"udeh gw tudu poin aja ya, gw takut nih uang uang gw habis. Gimana supaya uang gw bertambah banyak?" tanya Kakuzu

"bawa uang berapa?" tanya Hidan sambil mengisikan air bekas mandi para pejabat misal tobirama, minato, bapake gaara, dll

"gw cuma bawa jupe eh gope" jawab Kakuzu polos

"oh, kalo gitu uang lu yang keluar gope terus loh!" ancam Hidan

"elah bilang kalo lu mau malak gw" kata Kakuzu menyerahkan 100 milyar ke Hidan

"nah gitu dong, nih buat lu mandi di rumah, biar kaya dah lu" kata Hidan sambil memberikan air bekas mandi para pejabat yang author sebutin tadi

"kaya apa?" tanya Kakuzu tersenyum lebar kaya setan yang dipaksain senyum sama dewa jashin

"monyet" jawab Hidan ngaur

"lu taro dah nih duit di aer ini, nanti lu dapet kekayaan dah. Sumpah demi boxer keramat dewa jashin deh" lanjut Hidan yang telah membuat Kakuzu naek darah, tapi kagak jadi karena nanti biayanya mahal.

Akhirnya Kakuzu sih bangkotan keluar dari kandang nya Hidan setelah keluar dari kandang milik Hidan dia mandi pake aer jahanam milik Hidan

"nih aer bau banget, tapi bodo ah yang penting gw dapet kekayaan" Kakuzu pun lanjutin mandinya

Berapa jam setelah Kakuzu keluar ada pasien Hidan lagi, memakai topeng mirip lolipop, baju kegedean, sebut aja namanya TOBI/OBITO

"senpai, Tobi mau punya panyak lolipop dong" rengek Tobi

"kagak gw gak bisa!" Hidan sok jual mahal

"tadi sih Kakuzu senpai bisa, masa aqyu gak bisa" lebay+alay Tobi

"itu kan Kakuzu" Hidan jual mahal bilang aja maunya uang gak mau lolipop

"ayolah, aku kasih lolipop yang banyak deh!" rayu Tobi

"nih gw abis ke Yugakure, biasalah ceramah, nih buat lu gw ikhlas" Hidan pun mengeluarkan lolipop se karung buat Tobi yang malang

"makasih senpai" tiba-tiba Tobi menghilang dengan sendirinya

"elah, ngerepotin aja nih orang" kata Hidan

Tobi pun langsung pergi meningalkan gubuk Hidan *tadi kandang, sekarang gubuk, yang bener yang mana?*

Tiba tiba muncul venus alay alias Zetzu di lantai bawah, tapi Hidan biasa aja karena udah biasa Zetzu kaya gitu

"Hidan, tolong bantu inyong dong!" kata Zetzu putih, Hidan pun mengambil botol

"nih, tetesin ampe abis" Hidan pun memberikan botol yang warnanya kaya kolor keramat dewa jashin yaitu bening campur butek

"berapa kali?" tanya Zetzu hitam

"taneman lu bisa ngomong kan?" tanya Hidan polos

"iye, mang nape?" jawab Zetzu hitam

"tanya aja ke dia perlunya berapa" kata Hidan yang mukanya di polos polosin *di polosin ampe mukanya rata* akhirnya Zetzu pun pergi nembus tanah

Keesokan harinya Hidan pun berenang di kolam berenang *kolam berenang apa empang?* maksud author empang

"ada mbah dukun yang sedang mengobati pasiennya tiba tiba disembur BYUR" Hidan pun nyanyi gaje pake gitar *mending bisa mainin* maksud author gitar maenan yang kalau bunyi tilililililit

"lagu ape tuh?" tiba tiba sesosok ikan hiu muncul mengagetkan Hidan

"demi sempak dewa jashin. Makhluk apa itu? nyerah mas saya gak bisa, saya nyerah, yaampun tolong gw dewa jashin" Hidan pun lambaikan tangan ke arah author dengan gaje dan alay

"ini gw somplak, Kisame yang ganteng sampe di samudra atlantik" Kisame sih ikan hiu nabok kepala Hidan pake samehada

"elo Kis, gw kira Tobi Madara mode on" Hidan pun menjitak balik Kisame sabitnya yang kinclong

"eh dan, punya ikan cupang kagak?" tanya Kisame sambil nyengir lebar

"nih, nih ambil tu gw gak suka ikan cupang gw sukanya ikan yang di abang-abang yang serebu dapet 5" Hidan pun memberikan ke Kisame ikan cupang warna warni kaya di sekolahan author ayam warna warni dulu *elah masih inget aja*

"makasih ya" Kisame pun tiba tiba menghilang

2 jam setelah Kisame pergi hidan pun selesai berenangnya, Hidan pun duduk di mejanya dukunya menungu pasienya dateng, tiba tiba dateng Deidara sih rambut kuning, duduk di kursi yang digotong author sekarang dia berhadapan dengan Hidan yang lagi cengo karena hari ke hari rambutnya bagus banget

"un, gw mau minta minyak buat melembutkan rambut nih, hari ke hari rambut gw kusut un" kata Deidara sambil kibas kece rambutnya

"habis, sebulan yang lalu di borong lu kan Dei" Hidan pun sinis

"terus adanya apa?" tanya Deidara dengan sewot ampe melotot bikin author ngeri merinding macem uji nyali MDL

"yang ada hanya penyesalan" jawab Hidan ngawur

"eh pea, serius" kata Deidara siap nge-KATSU Hidan

"stok sampo klin-klin, 2 minggu yang lalu sih Itachi ngasih gw" kata Hidan sambil nunjukin sampo klin-klin yang disitu terdapat gambar Itachi lagi ngedipin mata kanan berwarna favorit Itachi yaitu pink polka dot ungu macem warna cabe cabean

"yaudeh gw borong dah, un" Deidara pun pergi dambil membawa 12 karung sampo klin-klin

Setelah Deidara pulang, datenglah Itachi tidak membawa apa apa *biasanya Itachi bawa barang belanjaan boleh mungut di tanah abang*

"Hidan tolong dong produk gw setiap hari laris manis" mohon Itachi sok unyu-unyu

"nih buat lu, kemenyan lu taburin di rumah lu" kata Hidan sambil memberikan itachi kantong keresek yang lecek tulisanya ind*m*r*t

"terima kasih ya Hidan-kun" Itachi pun pulang sambil bahagia

**DI RUMAH ITACHI**

"nii-chan, apa yang telah kau lakukan di kamar ku?" tanya Sasuke si adek kesayangan Itachi Uchiha

"biar produk sampo gue laris manis!" jawab Itachi sambil naburin ke kamar mandi Sasuke

"NII-CHAN..." Sasuke pun lari ke rumah Sakura, barang kali doi bisa dengerin catatan hati Sasuke yang tebel setebel dosa yang baca/? *di bogem reders*

**BACK TO RUMAH HIDAN** *tadi kandang, gubuk, sekarang rumah*

Hidan pun kedatangan seseorang yang nilai seninya lebih tinggi dari pada Deidara yang Cuma bisa ledakin bom doang sambil bilang KATSU sama un yaitu Sasori si pengerajin boneka dari Sunat eh Suna

"gw minta kayu dong" kata Sasori ekspresinya kaya Gaara *kok jadi bawa-bawa Gaara si kazekage banyak fans*

"lu kesini Cuma buat minta kayu? helow kayu juga banyak kali di pohon deket kuburan noh!" kata Hidan sambil nunjuk kuburan deket rumah dia

"gw minta kayu bukan minta ceramah lu" kata Sasori yang deathglarenya mulai keluar

"nih, lu tanem biji ini deh, pasti tumbuh" kata Hidan sambil memberikan botol berpita ke Sasori *pitanya nyolong dari tsuchikage ketiga*

"terima kasih ya beb" Sasori pun kedip-kedip genit dan pergi meninggalkan Hidan

Setelah Sasori pergi dateng Sasuke

"eh Hidan, lu apain kakak gw?" tanya Sasuke sambil nyiapin chidori

"kan dia bilang katanya pengen laris, yaudah gw larisin" jawab Hidan pede

"lu yang bener dong kalo ngasih kemenyan ke kaka gw, masa bau keteknya Kakuzu" kata Sasuke mulai mendekati Hidan

"yaudeh kalo lu gak suka jangan dimakan!" kata Hidan pede

"CIDORI" Sasuke pun menancapkan chidori ke Hidan

"weh pea, lu lupa kalo gue kagak bisa mati?" kata Hidan sambil natap sasuke horor

"oh iye bang! wwwwwwwwwwwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaammmmpppuuuunnnnnnn" kemudian Sasuke lari sekenceng-kencengnye macem nyai masashi ngebut ngerjain 100 episode naruto shippuden dalam waktu sehari soalnya besok pagi udah harus dikirim ke pihak shonenjump.

**-The End-**

Haduh ff macam apa ini -_-? Maklumlah ini sebenernya bikinan adek author, agak author edit sedikit biar dimengerti ama readers. Eh ternyata readers makin gak ngerti kayaknya -_- yaudahlah yang jelas reviewnya aja deh ya. Makasih udah baca *ciumin satu-satu*


End file.
